The present invention relates to an apparatus for selecting seedlings and transferring the same, and more particularly to an apparatus which can automatically take out seedlings cultured in rearing chambers of a culture tray and judge the quality of seedlings, and which can automatically transfer only good seedlings to a delivery tray.
Recently, seedlings of vegetables, cereals and fruit trees supplied to farmers are mass-produced using a culture tray in, for example, a plant factory. The culture tray has a number of rearing chambers which are arrayed in the form of lattice, and a seedling is reared in the respective rearing chamber.
Conventionally, when delivering seedlings produced in the culture tray to farmers, the seedlings are taken out of the culture tray by man power and examined with the naked eye to see whether they are good or bad in quality, and only good seedlings are picked up and transferred onto a delivery tray for delivering to the farmers.
However, in the above conventional process, all works such as selecting, examination or transfer must be carried out by man power, thus a great deal of man power and much time are required. Further, the quality of the seedlings cannot be accurately judged because of being examined by the naked eye.